In recent years, there has been increased research into monitoring an environment of interest with the goal of identifying activities being performed in the environment. Some such environments of interest include factory floors, manufacturing facilities, food preparation areas, etc. The activity-related information gained from monitoring such environments can be used to ensure quality control, to promote safety, and to improve processes performed in the monitored environment.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.